fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Purazumeka
Plasma |ailments = Severe Fireblight Severe Thunderblight Severe Dragonblight Magnet |weaknesses = Sound |creator = Nin10DillN64 }} Purazumeka is an artificial Bypaldian created by the Ancient Civilisation for the purpose of fending off anything that would threaten their settlements with extreme ferocity. It is notable for its robotic, draconic appearance and the presence of an anti-gravity propulsion system on its back that grants it the ability to levitate. Physiology Purazumeka resembles a serpentine humanoid, having a dragon-like head with a pair of ram-like horns, a long, muscular frame, large claws on its hands and feet, and a short tail. That said, it is also mechanical in nature, being covered in a steel, armour-like carapace and being equipped with an anti-gravity propulsion system in its back and boosters on its feet that grant it the ability to levitate and fly at fast speeds despite its lack of wings. Its body is primarily dark purple, with the underbelly, biceps, and thighs being light purple, and the rest of its arms and legs is dark red with dark green, ring-like markings surrounding them. Its limbs and back are covered in yellow spikes, and its horns are dark purple with light purple, ring-like markings. Its claws are yellow as well, and its eyes are white and blank. A large, white, strobe-like light appears on the top of its head. Breaking apart the armour reveals bright red muscle tissue and bone underneath, showing that it was once biological in nature, similar to the enigmatic Equal Dragon Weapon. Ecology Purazumeka is an artificial creation manufactured thousands of years ago in a large industrial site run by the Ancient Civilisation that is now known as the Ghost Workshop. It has the ability to use weaponized plasma in battle, excreting it from its hands, feet, and mouth, and it can manipulate this plasma into various forms, such as balls, beams, streams, waves, whips, drills, and discs, using them to obliterate anything in its way. Various organs within its body produce this plasma by combining fire and electricity with draconic energy, which it sustains by devouring monster organs that contain the three elements it needs. An anti-gravity propulsion system attached to its back and boosters located on its feet allow it to levitate and fly around at speeds of up to 200 mph despite its size and lack of wings, and its forehead contains a strobe-like light that releases disorienting flashes that, while incapable of outright stunning a foe, can mess up their vision, making it look like the monster is teleporting when it's actually just moving really fast. Unlike Scalarex, which is entirely mechanical in nature, Purazumeka is a lifeform made from the remains of slaughtered monsters and augmented with the power of technology and science, similar to the Equal Dragon Weapon of lore. This is shown by the presence of muscle and bone underneath its heavy armour. Its horns maintain its power, and if these were destroyed, it would lose control of its energy and damage itself from this energy overloading in its body. Before the Great Dragon War was enacted, the Purazumeka was created by Ancient Civilisation for the purpose of being a guard and a soldier, being sent out to guard settlements and gather more materials for its creators to use, but during the creation process, it developed sentience and a desire for free will, and shortly turned on its creators after it was activated, for it did not want to be ruled by beings it deemed inferior. Wanting to prove its status as a being superior to both humans and dragons, it killed both for sport, keeping their corpses in the factory it was created in in order to show off its might, but was eventually shut down after both sides ganged up on it and overwhelmed it. It would later be hidden away deep within the laboratory that is now known as the Ghost Workshop, and the survivors left strict warnings to never approach the hiding spot, for it can absorb the electricity and heat of those who get too close to it, and if it absorbs enough, it will rise again on its own, ready to wreak havoc once more. Behavior Purazumeka is highly aggressive, attacking anything on sight without hesitation. It s self-aware, refusing to obey the orders of those it considers inferior, and has been known to hunt for sport, killing other organisms to show off its power and leaving their mangled corpses lying around as a warning to any would-be challengers. It especially despises humans, as they attempted to control it in the past to little avail, and will even team up with those it considers prey items in order to get rid of them. Abilities Purazumeka has control over the Plasma element, and can use it in many different forms, from simple balls and beams to whips and drills. Its anti-gravity propulsion system and boosters allow it to levitate and fly around at high speeds despite its large size, and the strobe-like light on its forehead can disorient foes, making them think it's teleporting when it's actually just flying around really fast. Habitat Purazumeka is found exclusively in the Ghost Workshop. HP and Damage * Base HP: 6,300 HP * G-Rank (1.30x): 8,190 HP Physical/Elemental Damage Taken: * Head: 15 (Cut), 20 (Impact), 5 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 30 (Water), 0 (Thunder), 10 (Ice), 30 (Dragon), 15 (Earth), 10 (Wind) * Head (Exposed Muscle): 65 (Cut), 70 (Impact), 55 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 40 (Water), 0 (Thunder), 15 (Ice), 40 (Dragon), 20 (Earth), 15 (Wind) * Horns/Tail: 20 (Cut), 20 (Impact), 20 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 15 (Water), 0 (Thunder), 5 (Ice), 15 (Dragon), 10 (Earth), 5 (Wind) * Torso: 10 (Cut), 20 (Impact), 20 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 15 (Water), 0 (Thunder), 0 (Ice), 15 (Dragon), 10 (Earth), 5 (Wind) * Torso (Exposed Muscle): 50 (Cut), 65 (Impact), 65 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 20 (Water), 0 (Thunder), 0 (Ice), 20 (Dragon), 15 (Earth), 10 (Wind) * Arms: 20 (Cut), 15 (Impact), 10 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 15 (Water), 0 (Thunder), 5 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 10 (Earth), 5 (Wind) * Arms (Exposed Muscle): 65 (Cut), 55 (Impact), 45 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 20 (Water), 0 (Thunder), 10 (Ice), 20 (Dragon), 15 (Earth), 10 (Wind) * Legs: 15 (Cut), 15 (Impact), 10 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 15 (Water), 0 (Thunder), 5 (Ice), 15 (Dragon), 10 (Earth), 5 (Wind) * Legs (Exposed Muscle): 55 (Cut), 55 (Impact), 45 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 20 (Water), 0 (Thunder), 10 (Ice), 20 (Dragon), 15 (Earth), 10 (Wind) Physical Damage Effectiveness * Head = ★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★ (shot) * Head (Exposed Muscle) = ★★★ (cutting) ★★★ (impact) ★★★ (shot) * Horns/Tail = ★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★ (shot) * Torso = ★★★ (cutting) ★★★ (impact) ★★★ (shot) * Torso (Exposed Muscle) = ★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★ (shot) * Arms = ★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★ (shot) * Arms (Exposed Muscle) = ★★★ (cutting) ★★★ (impact) ★★ (shot) * Legs = ★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★ (shot) * Legs (Exposed Muscle) = ★★★ (cutting) ★★★ (impact) ★★ (shot) Element/Status Effectiveness *Fire = ✖ *Water = ★★★ *Thunder = ✖ *Ice = ★ *Dragon = ★★★ *Earth = ★★ *Wind = ★ *Poison = ★ *Sleep = ★ *Paralysis = ★ *Blast = ★ *Stun = ★ Turf Wars Purazumeka does not partake in Turf Wars. Attacks "Teleport" Purazumeka flashes the light on its forehead while zipping around the area, blurring the vision of the hunter. This attack deals no damage, but makes it harder to see what the monster is up to, and it will take advantage of this by preparing to attack the hunter from behind or from the sides. Fortunately, this blurry effect will stop once it prepares to attack. Plasma Beam Purazumeka fires a large, straightforward plasma beam from its mouth, then starts swinging its head wildly, making the next thing it hits unpredictable. This attack deals fatal damage to hunters with armour defenses below 750 and inflicts Severe Fireblight, Severe Thunderblight, Severe Dragonblight, and Magnet. It can use this move both on the ground and in the air. Plasma Ball Purazumeka fires three plasma balls from its mouth that release sparks in all directions once they hit the ground, allowing them to do splash damage, then jumps at the hunter, releasing a shockwave once it hits the ground. This attack deals fatal damage to hunters with armour defenses below 750 and inflicts Severe Fireblight, Severe Thunderblight, Severe Dragonblight, and Magnet. It can use this move both on the ground and in the air. Plasma Ricochet Purazumeka fires three plasma balls from each of its hands to the ground, then kicks them at the hunter, causing them to bounce off of anything they hit and fly in random directions afterwards. This attack deals fatal damage to hunters with armour defenses below 500 and inflicts Severe Fireblight, Severe Thunderblight, Severe Dragonblight, and Magnet. It can use this move both on the ground and in the air, and will kick at the plasma balls a total of six times before using a different attack. Plasma Whip Purazumeka forms two long whips made of plasma from its hands, then wildly strikes at the hunter with them while staying in place, then does a spinning motion towards them. This attack deals fatal damage to hunters with armour defenses below 500 and inflicts Severe Fireblight, Severe Thunderblight, Severe Dragonblight, and Magnet. It can use this move both on the ground and in the air. While weaker than many of Purazumeka's other attacks, it makes up for it with its long range and homing properties. Plasma Wave Purazumeka fires a large series of rippling plasma waves from its mouth, shifting its body to increase its chances of hitting the hunter as it does so before punching the ground before it, which causes a shockwave to form. This attack deals fatal damage to hunters with armour defenses below 1,000 and inflicts Severe Fireblight, Severe Thunderblight, Severe Dragonblight, and Magnet. It can use this move both on the ground and in the air. While the series of waves are fast, powerful, and long-ranged, with their area of effect increasing as they fly out further, they cannot hit hunters at point-blank range, and the ground punch is telegraphed, so staying close to the monster is recommended in order to avoid it. Plasma Missile Purazumeka moves around from side to side while shooting multiple missiles made of plasma at the hunter from its mouth, then does a spinning kick that releases a stream of plasma. This attack deals fatal damage to hunters with armour defenses below 750 and inflicts Severe Fireblight, Severe Thunderblight, Severe Dragonblight, and Magnet. It can use this move both on the ground and in the air. Plasma Crawler Purazumeka fires nine balls of plasma that crawl along the walls and floor of the area in random directions before dissipating, then charges at the hunter. This attack deals fatal damage to hunters with armour defenses below 750 and inflicts Severe Fireblight, Severe Thunderblight, Severe Dragonblight, and Magnet. It can use this move both on the ground and in the air. Plasma Annihilation Purazumeka stores up energy in its hands and mouth, then fires a massive, yet slow-moving plasma ball at the hunter, hiding within the ball as it moves before it dissipates. This attack deals fatal damage to hunters with armour defenses below 1,000 and inflicts Severe Fireblight, Severe Thunderblight, Severe Dragonblight, and Magnet. It can use this move both on the ground and in the air. While slow, telegraphed, and fairly quick to dissipate, the ball's immense size and power make up for it. Plasma Drill Purazumeka forms two large drills made of plasma with its hands, then zooms towards the hunter with its arms sticking out in an attempt to impale them. It will then dig into the ground with its drills, firing three plasma spikes from underground before bursting out of it in an uppercut motion. This attack deals fatal damage to hunters with armour defenses below 750 and inflicts Severe Fireblight, Severe Thunderblight, Severe Dragonblight, and Magnet. It can use this move both on the ground and in the air. The drills will deflect any projectiles that hit them, which makes up for their short range. Plasma Disc Purazumeka forms two large discs made of plasma with its hands, then repeatedly flings them at the hunter before rushing at them and slashing them directly with the discs. This attack deals fatal damage to hunters with armour defenses below 500 and inflicts Severe Fireblight, Severe Thunderblight, Severe Dragonblight, and Magnet. It can use this move both on the ground and in the air. The discs act as boomerangs, returning to the monster when thrown, and will destroy any projectiles they make contact with, making up for their lower power and short range. Plasma Bomb Similar to Red Rajang, Purazumeka forms a large ball made of plasma with its hands and mouth, but unlike that monster, it flings it straight at the hunter, with it releasing a large explosion once it makes contact with the hunter, a wall, or the ground. It will then rush at the hunter with its arms enveloped in plasma and punch at them, releasing a series of explosions that travel in a straight line. This attack deals fatal damage to hunters with armour defenses below 1,000 and inflicts Severe Fireblight, Severe Thunderblight, Severe Dragonblight, and Magnet. It can use this move both on the ground and in the air. While inaccurate, it makes up for it with its power and range. Acid Dunk Purazumeka pretends to fall over injured, attempting to goad the hunter into approaching or attacking it. If the hunter falls for the trick, it will automatically zoom towards them and perform an unavoidable, unblockable grapple attack. Once it grabs them, it will fly over the large pool of volatile liquid surrounding the remains of the Ghost Workshop and drop the hunter in it, instantly killing them. This attack can be avoided by watching the position of the monster's arms; if one arm is one its head while the other is on the ground when it's on its knees, it is feigning injury, and if both hands are on the ground while it's on its knees, it has fallen for real, leaving it susceptible to attack until it gets back up. Theme https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dYcljeNR_XA&t=93s Weapons Great Sword Plasma Broadsword Long Sword Laser Blade Sword and Shield Beam Sword Dual Blades Beam Daggers Hammer Plasma Hammer Hunting Horn Laser Horn Lance Energy Spear Gunlance Laser Gunlance Switch Axe Plasma Axe Charge Blade Energy Blade Insect Glaive Beam Polearm Light Bowgun Laser Rifle Heavy Bowgun Plasma Cannon Bow Energy Bow Tonfas Laser Batons Armour Blademaster G-Rank Defense: 530-740 Elemental Resistances: *Fire +25 *Water -20 *Thunder +25 *Ice +5 *Dragon -20 *Earth 0 *Wind +5 Skills: Heroic Sharpness, Adrenaline +2, Sharp Strike +3, Recovery Down Gunner G-Rank Defense: 360-480 Elemental Resistances: *Fire +30 *Water -15 *Thunder +30 *Ice +10 *Dragon -15 *Earth +5 *Wind +10 Skills: Heroic Sharpness, Adrenaline +2, Sharp Strike +3, Recovery Down Carves G-Rank Breakable-Parts Head- The armour on the face will break off, exposing vulnerable muscle tissue. Horns- The horns will break off. Torso- The armour on the chest will break off, exposing vulnerable muscle tissue. Left Arm- The armour on the bicep will break off, exposing vulnerable muscle tissue. Right Arm- The armour on the forearm will break off, exposing vulnerable muscle tissue. Left Leg- The armour on the thigh will break off, exposing vulnerable muscle tissue. Right Leg- The armour on the shin will break off, exposing vulnerable muscle tissue. Quests WIP. Trivia * Purazumeka's name is a portmanteau of purazuma, which is Japanese for "plasma", and meka, which is Japanese for "mecha". * Purazumeka was inspired by both Magician from the House of the Dead series and Majora's Wrath from Majora's Mask. The properties of some of its elemental attacks, such as the drill and the whip, were inspired by attacks used by Miis in Mii Force, a downloadable game for the 3DS's Streetpass Mii Plaza feature. * Purazumeka will sometimes pretend to fall to the ground injured when attacked, and if approached or attacked while doing so, it will use an unavoidable grapple attack that means instant death for hunters who fall for the trick. This can be determined by watching its arms as if falls over; if one arm is one its head while the other is on the ground when it's on its knees, it is feigning injury, and if both hands are on the ground while it's on its knees, it has fallen for real, leaving it susceptible to attack until it gets back up. * Breaking Purazumeka's parts will reveal its vulnerable muscle tissue, and breaking its horns will reduce the duration and range of its Plasma-based attacks. * All of Purazumeka's weapons use the Plasma element. * Purazumeka is only fought in G-Rank. This is due to the Ghost Workshop being exclusive to that rank. Category:Monster Creation Category:Bypaldian Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:Large Monster Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:Nin10DillN64 Category:Plasma Element Monster Category:Fireblight Monster Category:Thunderblight Monster Category:Dragonblight Monster Category:Magnet Monster